Jimmy Gibbler
is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by Adam Hagenbuch. Biography |-|Season 2= Welcome Back Jimmy walks into the Tanners' backyard looking for Kimmy but finding Stephanie sitting on the chair singing and playing her guitar. He sits down next to her and as they look at each other he joins in singing and then they kiss. When Kimmy comes outside, Jimmy and her do the Gibbler Gallop. As Stephanie is wondering why Jimmy even knows how to do the Gibbler Gallop, Kimmy introduces him as her little brother. With Steve dating CJ and Matt dating Crystal, D.J is feeling alone at her own barbecue so Kimmy asks Jimmy to pretend to be D.J.'s boyfriend. Jimmy goes along with it (for about 2 minutes) until Stephanie comes outside with Tommy Jr. in arms. He "breaks up" with D.J. in favour of wanting to date Stephanie. Jimmy explains he has had a crush on Stephanie since they were little kids. He goes on to say even if that baby she is holding was hers, he would raise him as his own. Mom Interference Jimmy gives Stephanie his dream catcher and tells her he doesn't need it anymore because all his dreams came true the day he and Stephanie had their first kiss. Jimmy asks her out on a date but Stephanie declines. Kimmy let's Jimmy know that Stephanie is in need of a partner for games night at the Tanner House. While playing Jimmy and Stephanie feel a connection between each other. At the conclusion of games night Jimmy asks out Stephanie again, and this time she accepts. They have their date in Jimmy's RV. Curse of Tanner Manor After buying two tickets for him and Stephanie for the Mighty Mountain Haunted Halloween house, Jimmy decides it would be much more scarier if they were to work there instead and do the scaring rather than being scared. So he gets them each a job as zombies and gives the tickets to Ramona and Jackson. While working at the haunted house Jimmy and Stephanie scare Jackson and Ramona into going home to spend the holiday with their families. Jimmy and Stephanie invite some of their new friends from the Mighty Mountain Haunted Halloween house to make Max's party spooky. Fuller Thanksgiving Jimmy attends the Thanksgiving meeting before the out-of-town visitors arrive. Max tells Danny that Stephanie is dating Jimmy. While D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner, Jimmy, Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy Jr., Fernando, Nicky, Alex, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. Jimmy attends Thanksgiving dinner as Stephanie's date. A Tangled Web Stephanie tells Jimmy she wrote a song about their relationship. She preforms her song with her new band while Jimmy records the performance on his phone. Jimmy thinks Stephanie's song is so good she needs to share it with the world, so he makes a YouTube video. Jimmy and Stephanie share the video with Kimmy who agrees with most of the comments; the two are annoying. When Jimmy and Kimmy see that Stephanie is upset with the low number of views, Kimmy gets the idea to use Tommy and Cosmo in the video instead. Kimmy and Jimmy show the new version of the music video to Stephanie, at first she doesn't like it but when Kimmy announces the views went from 41 to over 300,000 Stephanie likes it. Nutcrackers Jimmy plans on taking a photo of Jackson, Max, Tommy, Cosmo and Fernando dressed up as Santa, as a surprise Christmas gift for D.J. But when D.J. comes home early she includes her self in the family photo. Jimmy tells Stephanie he was offered a job in Auckland, she doesn't want to stand in the way of his career but she doesn't want him moving half way around the world either. Jimmy reassures Stephanie he would never leave her, and Auckland is only 30 minutes away. Then Stephanie realises Jimmy means Oakland, California not Auckland, New Zealand. Jimmy tells Stephanie that he loves her. Jimmy builds a gingerbread house for Stephanie to say sorry for the misunderstanding about Auckland/Oakland. While at Ramona's ballet The Nutcracker Jimmy tries to talk to Stephanie about not responding when he told her he loves her, but Stephanie avoids him by moving to different seats. After D.J. talks to Stephanie about her relationship with Jimmy, Stephanie tells Jimmy she loves him too. Happy New Year, Baby As Jimmy is feeding Tommy he tells Stephanie that he would like a baby with her. After talking to Becky, Stephanie has the courage to tell Jimmy that she is unable to get pregnant. Jimmy and Stephanie kiss at midnight to ring in the New Year. The next day Jesse and Becky enter the backyard with their newly adopted daughter to find Jimmy, Stephanie, Matt, D.J., Kimmy, Fernando, Danny and Joey asleep. They wake up and Jesse announces that his daughters name is Pamela Donaldson Katsopolis. |-|Season 3= Best Summer Ever Jimmy appears dressed as Superman in Max's dream musical number. After D.J. made the city post 'no overnight parking' signs out the front of her house so Jimmy can't park his RV there anymore. Morris tells Jimmy he can't park his RV in the car-park at Costco long-term and not buy anything. Jimmy and Stephanie see Fernando hugging a woman (Debbie) while sitting in the Costco parking lot in Jimmy's RV and believe Fernando is cheating on Kimmy. Stephanie wants Jimmy to find a real place to live, they've spent half their relationship just looking for a spot to park his RV. After Jimmy blurts out to Kimmy that Fernando is cheating on her Stephanie fills her in. When Fernando announces he's moving out and he won't be leaving without a Gibbler, Jimmy jumps into Fernando's arms. Declarations of Independence When Stephanie decides to become more self sufficient, Jimmy won't even help her with the small things. After the "Danny Tanner's World's cleanest pie eating contest" Danny helps Jimmy and Stephanie talk though their problems. Everyone watches the fireworks from the backyard. Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting Fernando and Jimmy invite D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy and Matt over to see what they've done with their place and for dinner. Fernando and Jimmy have restored Kimmy's childhood home to it's former glory. They sit down to dinner and eat yellow cotton candy on the cob for dinner. All of a sudden Fernando's portrait falls down, the organ starts playing on it's own and then the chandelier drops from above and crashes right in the middle of the table D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Matt and Jimmy are sitting at. The lights begin to flicker, the organ is playing circus music, the zebra is moving on it's own and the chandelier is going up and down. Jimmy admits to creating the illusion of a ghost by using an elaborate series of pulleys, leavers and electronic devices because D.J. told him she wanted Stephanie and Kimmy to get along and stop arguing. Circus music plays again and the lights start flickering this time it's not Jimmy, it's Mr. Mutchnik the Gibblers ghost. M-m-m-My Ramona Jimmy attaches a horn to Buttercup to make him look like a real life unicorn to cheer up Max after his favourite toy Uni is destroyed. Say Yes to the Dress D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Steve, Matt, Jimmy, CJ and Ramona attend "Gibbler Style Party Planning presents Steve and CJ's pre-wedding schedule meeting followed by karaoke fun". When the invitation says 'Attire:Dress' Jimmy arrives in a dress from his own dress collection. Stephanie tells him he can go home and change but Jimmy shaved his legs for the night. As Fernando, Kimmy, Jimmy and Ramona are performing Livin la Vida Loca, Gia and Rocki walk in. Gia tells Jimmy he is working that dress, he replies it's a perfect fit straight off the rack. D.J. and Steve sing Summer Nights and Kimmy, Stephanie and Ramona back-up D.J. while Fernando and Jimmy back-up Steve. The next day Stephanie reads that the movie she sold her song to had their big red carpet premiere. Jimmy is outraged and tells Stephanie to meet him in the living room at 8 o'clock in her fanciest dress or she can borrow one of his, Jimmy is planning a big surprise in fact it's such a big surprise Jimmy doesn't even know anything about it yet. Jimmy asks Ramona for help with Stephanie's surprise. Jimmy has set up Stephanie's very own red carpet event complete with Kimmy, Ramona, Fernando, Jackson, Matt, Max and Rocki as paparazzi. Ramona asks Stephanie who she's wearing, she is wearing a dress from Jimmy collection and why he has a collection: she doesn't ask. D.J. and Tommy join the others to watch 'Death Trap IV: The Reaper Returns'. Stephanie wonders where Jimmy got a copy of the movie, he says it's already streaming on Netflix. Stephanie's song The Boy Next Door plays for a total of 2 seconds. Stephanie is still grateful her song was featured in a movie. Wedding or Not Here we Come Jimmy is looking after Cosmo while D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, and Max are in Tokyo for five days. After Kimmy tells Jimmy about Stephanie's search for a sperm doner, he follows Stephanie to the airport buying a one-way ticket to Japan to get on the plane. Jimmy let's Stephanie know he wants to be her baby's daddy, Stephanie finally gives in. Fast Times at Bayview High Stephanie and Jimmy attend the fertility clinic where Jimmy enjoys contributing his donation and Stephanie hopes they make an embryo. When Stephanie receives a phone call from the doctor, she announces to D.J., Kimmy and Jimmy that they have three viable embryos. Stephanie gives Jimmy one last chance to back out of their life long commitment. Jimmy takes a toy ring from Tommy, gets down on one knee and as he places the toy on Stephanie's ring finger, he vows to be her baby daddy for life. As Kimmy throws Rice Krispies over Jimmy and Stephanie, Jimmy tries to catch them in his mouth. Surrogate City Jimmy and Stephanie interview potential surrogate mothers. The first surrogate candidate interviewed was Mindy, who was already pregnant, the second was Martha and then a chain-smoker. Stephanie informs Jimmy they should switch their surrogate agency, that's when Jimmy revels to Stephanie that he didn't use an agency he posted an ad on craigslist. The ad read "fun-loving couple seeking open minded woman". Here Comes the Sun When Stephanie is still upset with the revelation of her dream coming true the previous day, Jimmy turns arrives to cheer her up. He brings Stephanie her favourite flavoured milkshake and a box of four kittens. Jimmy attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with D.J., Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Fernando, Max, Tommy, Steve, Cosmo, Rose, Rocki, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. When Stephanie has finished singing her song You Bring Me Luck, Kimmy unzips her jacket to reveal a sign pointing out 'your baby on board'; Kimmy is pregnant with Stephanie and Jimmy baby. |-|Season 4= Oh My Santa While Jackson, Ramona, Fernando, Jimmy and Cosmo are watching Die Hard, D.J. comes home from work at four o'clock on Christmas Eve and the house is still not Christmas-ready. Jimmy, believing Santa is real, thinks he flies his sleigh through a hole in the space-time continuum to get to every house in one night. Jimmy searches for a crayon to finish his letter to Santa. D.J. tries to help put Max back in the Christmas spirit 'Fuller Style' by putting on a "Fuller Family Holiday Extravaganza". Jackson and Ramona bring in a large curtain, after Tommy emerges from behind the curtain Jimmy comes out and breaks a piece of wood on his head instead of singing 'Jingle Bells' like he was supposed to. Jimmy and Fernando give a special gift to Stephanie and Kimmy so that they'll always have something to remember the pregnancy. A token of appreciation from the baby daddies to the baby mamas. Baby's first picture. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy Jr., Fernando and Jimmy watch a home movie on the computer of a younger Max, a pregnant D.J. and Tommy Sr. at Christmas with Jackson filming. Kimmy hears that it's snowing so everyone follows her outside. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy and Joey play and hug in the snow as it falls. Big Night Jackson, Ramona and Jimmy watch The Fault in our Stars. He understands that Jackson is looking for a real relationship with stability, longevity and security just like his wireless plan. Later when Kimmy catches Stephanie and Jimmy embracing, she makes a deal with Stephanie that if Kimmy and Fernando can't neither can they. Kimmy kills the mood by playing German oom-pah music on her phone and having Tommy dance. When Kimmy suggests that she, Stephanie and Fernando go to the backyard to look at the moon, Jimmy is out there washing a jeep and getting himself wet. Stephanie gives in, she grabs Jimmy and they run inside. No Escape Stephanie and Jimmy reorganise the living room for a Lamaze class with 7 pregnant woman. Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando and Jimmy explain their surrogate situation to the Lamaze Instructor. Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando and Jimmy have to share a doll. Jimmy wraps the doll in a blanket perfectly but when he gives Stephanie a high five he drops the doll. President Fuller Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando and Jimmy are playing cards when they hear a banging at the front door. When they open the door they find three clown pies and clown shoe prints. Jimmy watches as his girlfriend Stephanie challenges his hero Sudsy to a party battle at Mucho Marco's. When Stephanie wins, Sudsy tosses his wig to Jimmy. He rubs it against his face before he realises it's full of clown sweat. Jimmy has Stephanie's back, Sudsy may be the bomb but he loves Stephanie. Jimmy wants "Aunt Steph" to preform at his next birthday party. Perfect Sons Kimmy introduces Stephanie as D.J.'s irresponsible mooch of a sister, and Jimmy as her slow brother to Nadia. Kimmy gives Jimmy a sponge, he's gonna soak up so much stuff. Nadia shows Fernando, Kimmy, Stephanie, Jimmy and Tommy the mural she painted of her and Fernando in the nursery so she can always watch over the new baby. Nadia shows home videos of Fernando in the bathtub when he was 16 to Danny, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Ramona, Fernando and Jimmy when D.J. walks into the living room. Stephanie tells Nadia the baby is hers and Jimmy's. That Kimmy is their surrogate and if it wasn't for Kimmy's selflessness, Stephanie wouldn't have the opportunity to be a mother. Nadia still thinks Stephanie and Jimmy could still call their baby Nadia or if it's a boy, Nadio. While Jimmy loves those choices Stephanie admits there's no chance. Golden-Toe Fuller Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando and Jimmy hurry to make their appointment with the obstetrician. While Stephanie wants to find out the gender, Jimmy would rather wait because he love surprises. When the gender reveal balloon arrives in a large box, Kimmy and Jimmy want to hide it from Stephanie who is very eager to learn the gender of her baby. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy, Pamela and Cosmo are in attendance at the gender reveal party when Jesse arrives with Ben. Jimmy holds the balloon as Stephanie tries to pop it. It's Always Open When D.J. and Stephanie have to take Kimmy to the hospital, Stephanie tries to contact Jimmy. It turns out to be a false alarm but Stephanie never got a hold of him. As Stephanie's big sister D.J. talks to Jimmy about being more responsible. D.J.'s really worried about Jimmy, with a baby on the way he doesn't seem very ready. He never packed Stephanie's go-bag and the crib is still in the box. Jimmy was offered a job in Nepal. Max calls D.J. while she's at Stephanie's dodge-ball match, to ask where the suitcases are because Jimmy's packing. D.J. thinks Jimmy has taken a job in Nepal so tells Max for him and Jackson to stall Jimmy. Confusing Jimmy is Max's speciality. Max and Jackson explain the movie 'Inception' to Jimmy until Stephanie arrives. Stephanie tells Jimmy not to take the job in Nepal. She needs to know there will be a full-time father in their baby's life. Jimmy tells her he already turned down the job, he was packing her go-bags for the hospital. He was never planning on leaving he'd never miss the birth of their kid. Jimmy also shows Stephanie he put the crib together. Kimmy spies on Stephanie and Jimmy dressed up like Mrs. Doubtfire. Opening Night Jimmy orders baby supplies to prove he will be a responsible, mature adult. Fernando and Jimmy wait until D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy leave for 'Hamilton' to commence Operation Sandwich, where they go to Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium of Alameda. Kimmy banned them from having Uncle Monty's in the house during her pregnancy because she said the smell made her feel nauseous. Fernando and Jimmy aren't too thrilled when Max invites himself along on the trip. When only five minutes away from Uncle Monty's, Max receives a text saying Kimmy's in labour, get to the hospital now. Instead of turning the car around they continue on to the sandwich emporium. Jimmy drops his sandwich out the car window and wonders if he can't hold onto a sandwich how is he ever gonna take care of a baby. Fernando convinces him that all first time dad's have the same feelings. Max reveals how good Jimmy is at taking care of him and Tommy and that he will be a great dad. At the hospital Jimmy gives Stephanie her favourite sandwich, before heading into the delivery room. Stephanie, Jimmy, Fernando, D.J. and Dr. Miller are all in the delivery room as Kimmy gives birth while Jackson, Ramona, Max and Rocki are just outside the room waiting. After Dr. Miller hands Stephanie their baby daughter, Jimmy does something he has been wanting to do for a really long time but wanted to wait until the baby arrived. Jimmy proposes to Stephanie and she accepts. |-|Season 5= Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later Steve hears a car so he, D.J., Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando and Danny gather around the door to welcome home Stephanie, Jimmy and their daughter. Jimmy covers Max's mouth when he reveals Jimmy proposed to Stephanie before asking for Danny's permission. Jimmy takes photos as Stephanie tends to the baby and Melissa watches before taking over to fix what Stephanie has done. After Melissa takes the baby upstairs, Stephanie and Jimmy confide in each other that their doula is not what they expected. Jimmy thought she'd have a talking umbrella and Stephanie thought they'd be able to spend time with the baby to figure out her name. Jimmy suggests they fire Melissa but Stephanie doesn't want D.J. to know she made a mistake. As Jimmy heads upstairs to talk to Danny, D.J. comes down to Stephanie's room to discuss why Stephanie needed to hire a doula. As Danny sits on the living room floor hammering screws into a baby rocker, Jimmy wants to ask his permission for Stephanie's hand in marriage but keeps getting interrupted. First by Kimmy and Fernando then by Jackson, Ramona, and Max. Jimmy completes assembling the baby rocker and Danny switches it on. When Danny sits on the couch, Jimmy sits extremely close next to him. Jimmy gets down on one knee and takes Danny's hand. Jimmy explains how much he loves Stephanie and would like permission to spend the rest of his life as Danny's son-in-law. Danny laughs. He knows Jimmy has already asked her because when she walked into the house earlier Stephanie was wearing an engagement ring. Danny gives Jimmy permission to have already asked his daughter to marry him. Jimmy responds by thanking Danny, calling him "dad", and giving him a big hug. Danny, D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy, and the baby attend the baby-naming party. Stephanie explains that everyone in the room holds a special place in her and Jimmy's hearts. But none more so than the person that they've named their baby after. Stephanie introduces her daughter Danielle or Dani Tanner as they like to call her. But her father is not the only person Stephanie has looked up to her entire life. Dani's middle name is Jo. Stephanie names Kimmy as Dani's godmother. Family Business When Jimmy returns from his latest work trip he's pleased to see his girls, Stephanie and Dani. Stephanie feels she is raising Dani alone with Jimmy spending so much time on the road. They decided to raise Dani together. Stephanie doesn't want Jimmy to quit his job because a baby is expensive. But Jimmy is missing Dani's childhood. Steve takes Jimmy and Fernando to lunch at Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium. Uncle Monty brings their sandwiches to the table. He brings Jimmy the number 6 even though he ordered a meatball with provolone. Jimmy has been eating the same sandwich there since he was a kid. Uncle Monty tells him to shake things up. Uncle Monty tells them that the Sandwich Emporium is closing down at the end of the week because he's moving to Florida. Kimmy and Stephanie are discussing a wedding venue when Fernando and Jimmy arrive with sandwiches for them from Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium. Jimmy bought them both a number 14 with extra peppercini. Stephanie and Kimmy are angry when Fernando and Jimmy tell them that they bought the restaurant without even discussing it with them first. Fernando and Jimmy have to go and meet Steve, who is their investor, at the bank. The girls decide to go to Uncle Monty's to confront the guys. Stephanie wants Jimmy to include her in decisions. Jimmy got excited about finding a way to earn money where he doesn't have to leave for weeks on end for work. He doesn't want to miss anything in his daughters life. A young man brings Jimmy a check for his RV which Jimmy sold to pay his share. Now that Jimmy is a dad he wants to be a responsible adult. Stephanie and Dani are all that matter to him. Stephanie suggests they deposit the check before he finds out the RV's water pipes are bad. Ready Player Fuller Stephanie and Kimmy are having a quiet moment when Jimmy comes in arguing with his butcher's granddaughter, Lily, on the phone. Jimmy had Ramona and Max put flyers up around San Francisco. When they notice a problem, Fernando put the wrong date on the flyers. Instead of the grand reopening of Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium being in a weeks time, the flyers read "Tomorrow". When Kimmy suggest they cancel the reopening, Ramona checks social media. Turns out Fernando also put the wrong date on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and AOL. Jimmy has one day to prepare for most important business day of his entire life. The future of Uncle Monty's depends on it. Jimmy goes through a checklist before the grand reopening. Unfortunately the banner that Fernando ordered won't be ready for another week. Stephanie and Kimmy bring in a banner reading "Grand Reopening Harmon-Fuller Pet Care". Ramona slices it in half with a meat cleaver. In all the chaos Steve forgot they offered a Groupon for opening day. Where they're gonna roll back the prices to the original 1972 prices. Which means a sandwich normally sold for $12 will be sold for 82 cents. Max concludes that they don't have enough ingredients to feed all the people. Jimmy has a brief meltdown before turning the shop sign to open. Even when almost completely out of ingredients, Jimmy would never send out a subpar sub. Uncle Monty's is known for it's integrity. Stephanie is really proud of Jimmy who has literally done everything he could in a really bad situation. Now Stephanie thinks it might be time for Jimmy to throw in the towel and shut the door. Jimmy address the customers at Uncle Monty's because he feels like he is letting them down. Due to unforeseen circumstances they no longer have supplies to give them the sandwiches they've come to expect and deserve. Jimmy would rather close the shop than serve one meatball sub that's two meatballs short of a full Uncle Monty sandwich. A frequent customer, Berkowitz, starts sharing his sandwiches with other customers. Steve tells the Uncle Monty's suppliers that Jimmy is in trouble and that they were needed at the shop. So Steve picks them up and surprises everyone with the ingredients that they desperately require. DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race Steve has planned a girls vs guys Amazing Race themed game called "D.J.'s Amazing Race: Birthday Edition" for D.J.'s 40th birthday. On the girls team is D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy. The guys team comprises of Fernando, Jimmy, and Matt. Steve who is acting as host hands envelopes containing the first clue to each team. On Steve's signal, each team opens up their envelope and begin racing. Before reading the clue both teams race out the front door. Clue one says to start in the kitchen. As the girls run out the back door, the guys enter the kitchen from the living room where Ramona is waiting. Ramona tells the guys they are the second team to arrive. The guys are overjoyed to be in second place out of two. Fernando retrieves the clue from the box and reads it. Clue two is to create a team name. Fernando suggests "Team Fernando", Matt doesn't like it. Matt suggests "The Dudes", Fernando doesn't like it. Jimmy is fine with any name. While the guys are arguing over what team name they should pick, Ramona tells them to go to the vet clinic. After making their way to the vet clinic, Fernando, Jimmy, and Matt find Janet waiting with the next clue and the girls leaving. Jimmy tries to smack talk Stephanie but he loves he too much to say anything mean. Fernando, Jimmy, and Matt ride a tandem bike to Uncle Monty’s. They arrive as the girls begin the challenge. Jimmy interrupts Matt and Gia's "cute-talk" for their next clue so the guys don't fall further behind. Gia reads their sixth clue. The final challenge is to build a sandwich at least one-foot high, using meat and lettuce alone. As the guys start the challenge, the girls finish. Steve has set up D.J.'s party in the back yard, including a stage. The guys arrive thinking they are there first, which they are clearly not. The girls have already won. The guys sandwich is completely destroyed. They were attacked by pelicans when they took a shortcut by the marina. Steve has set up D.J.'s party in the back yard, including a stage. The guys arrive thinking they are there first, which they are clearly not. The girls have already won. The guys sandwich is completely destroyed. They were attacked by pelicans when they took a shortcut by the marina. Steve gathers everyone around. Steve wanted to make D.J.'s 40th birthday a really special day and give her something that she'd always remember. He pulls a draw-string to make the curtain fall from in front of the stage to reveal "Your Kids on the Block". Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, and Cosmo are on the stage. They dance and lip-sync to Fool me Once. A Modest Proposal Jimmy massages Stephanie's shoulders as Jackson, Ramona, and Max work and make sandwiches for the post-proposal party. Because the engagement ring can't be kept in the house, Stephanie wants to have Jimmy look after it. Ramona notices Jimmy has that look on his face when he's about to have an anxiety scream. Jimmy screams "Anxiety!". Ramona sense's somethings up with him. Jimmy isn't too pleased with so much responsibility looking after the engagement ring. Jimmy screams "Anxiety!" again. Sounds to Max that just the idea of Jimmy holding the ring is making him anxious. Jimmy, Jackson, Ramona, and Max have finished making the sandwiches for the post-proposal party. Jimmy can't find the engagement ring. They believe it to be in one of the sandwiches. Stephanie arrives to a messy shop after Jimmy, Jackson, Ramona, and Max have destroyed all the sandwiches searching for the ring. Before Jimmy can come clean to her, Stephanie admits she still has the ring. She forgot to give it to him. When Let's Get Married starts playing a flash mob emerges on the street. D.J., Stephanie, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Cosmo, Matt, Rocki, Ethan are joined by back-up dances for the big proposal. Fernando removes Kimmy's cast and she gets up and starts dancing. D.J. is confused, this is not what they practised. Jesse and Joey tango up to D.J. together. Danny tells D.J. he had to be there for her big moment. With D.J. still confused, the dancing stops and Jesse plays soft music on his guitar. Steve comes walking through the crowd and asks Danny for his blessing. Steve get's down on one knee in front of everyone and proposes. To which D.J. responds "Yes. Yes. A million times yes". After Kimmy proposes to Fernando, Jimmy gets down on one knee and thinks he and Stephanie have to get re-engaged too. But Stephanie thinks that's only for crazy people. If the Suit Fits Cold Turkey College Tours Be Yourself, Free Yourself The Nearlywed Game Something Borrowed Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * Does the Gibbler Gallop * He has a world map with pins in every place he has taken photographs * Owns a dress collection * His motto is "always be prepared" * Keeps his life savings in a tennis sock * Sudsy the Clown is his personal hero and his dad's sponsor * Family Feud and the election are his favourite TV shows Galleries * Images featuring Jimmy Gibbler * Jimmy Gibbler Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Jimmy Gibbler Season 2 Image Gallery * Jimmy Gibbler Season 3 Image Gallery * Jimmy Gibbler Season 4 Image Gallery * Jimmy Gibbler Season 5 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gibblers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Images Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Series Regular Category:Series Regular Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Series Regular Category:Fathers Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Series Regular